Okinawa mon Amour
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Ed est invité par Mark et le coatch Turner a Okinawa pour un stage de remise en forme Mais Danny aussi est invité. Qui va craquer le premier ! YAOI, FINI
1. Chapitre Premier

Auteur : La grenouille atomique ... Atf 

Base : Captain Tsubasa

Genre : Débile, cartoon, shonen aï, et un brin parodique.

Disclamer : Atf : Aujourd'hui, Plan E, je pose le ballon ici, je mets le filet la, je prends la corde et je me cache dans l'arbre et ensuite ... ha oui je me tais. / EW et ML, approchent : Chouette un ballon ! /Atf : « Héhéhéhé »/ ML : Le tir du tigre ! / Atf s'accrochant à la branche de l'arbre coupé en deux par le ballon : Et merde !!!!

_**Okinawa mon Amour **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**__**

12 h 00, Jeudi 1er juillet : Premier jour des vacances. [1]

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, envoya son sac de cours à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple truc qui ne contenait pas la super calculatrice Pwx2000 super fragile dont il aurait besoin l'année prochaine, ni son tout nouveau portable b22Xf5214 avec cafetière intégrée et digitaliseur à empreinte vocale, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit avec le bruit d'une pomme trop mur s'écrasant sur le sol.

Il venait de rentrer de son lycée miteux.

Malgré les murs aux couleurs criardes, les vitres arborant une telle couche de poussière agglomérée que chacun les pensaient incassables, les chewing-gums sous les sièges permettant presque de dater le lycée, et la majorité d'adolescent attardé ressemblant plus a des éponges marines qu'à des être doués d'un intellect un temps soit peu développé, il aimait bien cet établissement. [2]

C'est la qu'il avait passé le plus de temps en dehors du stade avec Mark et Dany.

Il détestait les vacances. Chacun partait de son côté, mais lui il ne pouvait pas partir, il devait restait à ne rien faire des ses journées, si ce n'est s'ennuyer ou s'entraîner.

Il trépigna sur son lit, de rage et de désespoir. Il soupira puis regarda sa montre.

Mince !

Il était en retard pour préparer la nourriture à son paternelle trop fier pour savoir se servire d'une casserole, même pour faire bouillire de l'eau. Il re claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'en alla faire des nouilles, parce-qu'il ne savait pas faire grand chose d'autre et qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de se casser la tête à cuisine pour son papa, qui le reniait presque à cause de ses tendances à aimer le ballon rond plutôt que le noble karaté.

Après le repas qui fut animé d'une passionnante discutions de père à fils sur le temps splendide de ces derniers jours, il sortit courir, chose tout à fait stupide vu la chaleur, ce qu'avait souligné son père, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de rester cloîtré chez lui à regarder les idioties qui passées à la télé ou jouer à des jeux vidéo grâce auxquelles il devenait totalement dingue. Il venait juste de commencer à trottiner, dans son short coloré de marathonien, c'est à dire trois fois trois cour, flottant et ridicule, qui croisa Mark. Celui ci passa sans le voir le nez dans un papier manuscrit. Intrigué, il le suivit en trottinant, a une distance qui jugeait raisonnable pour ne pas être vu. Il faisait jour, le soleil était au zénith il n'y avait aucun arbre et le terrain était plat, il resta sur place.

Mark se dirigeait vers le dojo. Mais avant qu'il ne sonne, il lui tapota l'épaule de l'index.

Tu cherche quelqu'un ? Demanda t il un sourire illuminant son visage.

Ed !? Qu'est ce ...

Mark toisa son ami avec des yeux de merlan frit s'attardant sur la chose coloré qui cacher à peine les fesses du goal.

No commentes ... j'allais courir.

Ha... Ha oui d'accord tout s'explique...

Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ?

Et bien ... Je voulais savoir si tu partais en vacances cet été.

Non. Pourquoi ?

Mark hésita un moment baissant les yeux, mais tombant sur le short de course, il releva le nez affrontant le doux regard sombre de Ed.

Ca te dit un mois tout frais payer à Okinawa ?

Il avait l'impression qu'une enclume venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Lui qui n'était jamais partit en vacances venait de se voir offrir par une gravure de mode qui étant son ami, un voyage gratuit. Ca ressemblait à un rêve. Mais ses rêves ne se réalisaient jamais. Depuis toujours il n'avait fait que se plier devant son destin minable.

Oui ca me dit ... Ou est le piége ? Railla Ed non sans le pensait.

Et bien c'est un entraînement particulier, coatcher pas monsieur Turner, toi, moi ...

A super !

Et Danny.

... S ... Sup ...er !!! On va bien s'amuser.

Il avait eu raison de se méfiait finalement il y avait bien un hic, et ce ne serait pas un vrai voyage de rêve. Mais le visage halé de Mark le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

C'est d'accord !? Tant mieux !

Il faut que je prévienne mon père. J'espère qu'il sera d'accord. Quand est ce qu'on décolle ?

Euh ... demain ...

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Mark dodelina de la tête signe d'un funeste « non », un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Ed, quant à lui, baissa la tête. Il ne pourra jamais partir, son père ne supportait pas le foot, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du dojo et qui plus est, il pourrait se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que de s'abaisser à faire réchauffer des surgelés.

Je vais essayer de convaincre mon père.

Je t'attends.

Ed haussa les épaules, convaincu de trouvé dans la bouche de son père un non sec et sans modulations possibles. Il poussa la porte, puis appela son père, mais se fut un étrange vacarme, mélange de bruit de pas paniqués et précipités, de mots presque criés alors qu'ils se voulaient chuchotés, d'un choc et d'un cri de douleur, maudite table basse, et d'un claquement sûrement celui de l'armoire qui se trouvait à coté de la table basse.

Il fronça les sourcils, croyant un instant qu'il s'était trompé de maison. Il avança vers le salon, la d'où provenaient le raffut suspect, la ou son père buvait un thé en lisant son journal.

Papa ? Bafouilla Ed en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Oui, mon cher fils que j'aime plus que tout et qui est si adorable surtout avec ton sho...

Tu es malade ?

... Tu ne devais pas aller courir ?

Si mais j'ai croisé Mark ...

La porte du placard claqua, mais son père ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit.

... Qui m'a proposé un voyage d'un mois a Okinawa, gratis ... Pour le foot. La porte ne vient pas de claquer, la ?

Un voyage mais c'est génial, va-y, cour, vol, tu as ma bénédiction.

Son père se leva et le poussa doucement mais avec insistance vers la sortit.

Mais je pars demain ... Le placard vient pas de couiner, la ?

C'est super amuse-toi bien ...

Et sans un mot de plus, la porte de son doux foyer, se referma derrière lui, avec fracas manquant de peu de lui déchirer son magnifique short. Mark fixa avec de grands yeux ronds de surprise Ed qui arborait ce même regard globuleux.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Bha ... je ... Je sais pas ...

Landers baissa les yeux, et posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce geste fit presque sursauter Ed alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur. Il regarda son capitaine, mi-figue mi-raisin, sans savoir quoi penser, hésitant entre sauter de joie ou s'inquiéter de la folie subite de son père.

Ca sera pour une autre fois, alors.

Quoi ? Non, mon père a accepté, un peu trop facilement je ne comprends pas.

Mais c'est super !

Il me cache quelque chose ... il est malade, mourant, il n'à plus que deux heures à vivre et il veut pas que je le sache !!!

Le brun aux éternelles manches retournées envoya une grande claque dans l'épaule de son goal keeper qui cru un instant que son cœur avait loupé quelques battements.

Panique pas ! Ton père à enfin vu la lumière, On va bien s'éclater pendant un mois.

Comment ca il a vu la lumière ? La lumière au bout du long tunnel ... Alors c'est ca il va ...

Chute, calme toi ... On va faire un tour...

Le goal hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées malades, mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas très présentable et s'en alla se changer. Réouvrant la porte il entendit le même vacarme, chuchotement et le coup mat toujours du à la table basse, vis à vis de laquelle ils envisageaient d'engager un prêtre exorciste. Cette fois ci Ed courut vers le salon et il y trouva une scène plus que traumatisante pour lui qui aurait pus être comique dans d'autre circonstance.

Tout d'abord son père, les cheveux en batailles, son yukata qui ne couvrait plus ses épaules, essuyait une énorme tache de thés, qui recouvrai la table basse, entourant la tasse, avec sa manche. Ensuite la chose tenant de sa main gauche son tibia bleuté et de sa main droite la poigné du placard, vêtue d'une robe légère, blanche à fleurs roses, affichant une longue chevelure noire et lisse, sautillait sur place pour essayer de rentrer dans le placard.

Tout se figea. Un courant d'air bref fit voleter ce fameux végétal sec en forme de boule, si célèbre pour ca monumentale carrière dans les westerns, sur le sol de la pièce.

Ed cligna des yeux, et ce seul petit mouvement fit reprendre la respiration de tous. La jeune femme qui finalement avait les yeux bleus et un teint halé pris une position plus correcte et le père se rhabiller.

Je ne pose pas de questions, pas que je ne veux même pas savoir la réponse...Soupira Ed pour lui-même.

Il traversa ensuite, les épaules basses, le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer rapidement. Il regarda un moment sa chambre, son sac de cours défoncé, puis pris son sac de voyage et le remplis consciencieusement de ses affaires pour le mois qui vient. Il repartit ensuite, le sac sur le dos, ignorant son géniteur se disputant avec la belle inconnue, il se retourna néanmoins et les gratifia de quelques mots.

AVEC TOI C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL !

Je reviens dans un mois. Lança Ed à tout hasard.

C'EST CA !

Bha ... Au revoir ...

OUI TOUT A FAIT !

VLAN

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le père.

Je ne sais pas.

Ed sortit de chez lui encore une fois et retrouva Mark assit par terre le nez dans un livre.

Je ne t'ais pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? Demanda il en posant son sac.

Non, pas du tout. Répondit le capitaine en fermant le dernier tome de « guerre et paix » de Tolstoï et le reposant sur les autres volumes.

On y va ?

Le capitaine au teint halé se leva mais il remarqua le sac, volumineux prêt à craquer, qui tirait vers l'arrière les épaules carrées de son ami.

On ne part que demain.

Ha oui, au faite, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

A suivre ... 

Je dois avouer que j'ai largement brodé sur ce chapitre par rapport à mon idée de base, mais bon on verra bien ou mon esprit tordu me mènera.


	2. Second chapitre

Auteur : La grenouille atomique ... Atf 

Base : Captain Tsubasa

Genre : Débile, cartoon, shonen aï, et un brin parodique.

Disclamer : Atf : Le plan F ne peu pas fouarer ! Prend son tawki-waki Machan tu me reçois ? / Mch :5 sur 4, tu crois que ca va marcher ?/Atf : Evidement je suis une génie !Attention ils arrivent. A toi !/ Mch : C'est ridicule. Elle surgit d'un buisson déguisé en Dany Mellow, juste derrière Ed et Mark / EW : HA non pas ELLES !!/Atf & Mch :O.o!? /Ils s'enfuient/ Atf : Plan F en marche ! lâche une corde, une grosse cage en fer tombe sur les deux bishos/ Mch : Vite coule le béton, ils s'échappent./Mark détruit la cage à coup de crampons et s'enfuit avec Ed/ Atf : Zuteuh ! Tant pis on passe au plan G ! /Mch : Et merde !!!

_**Okinawa mon Amour **_

**Chapitre 2 **

Après une balade en ville écourtée par le poids conséquent de la valise de Ed, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la chaumière exiguë du tigre. Il ouvrit la porte, dont la serrure n'était qu'un vaste trou, car un jour, Mark était rentré de mauvaise humeur, il pleuvait, il venait de se faire viré de l'un de ses petits boulots serveur, il avait cassé la figure à un client trop indécis La clé n'avait pas voulut tourner comme il faut ainsi ce qui devait arriver arriva et aujourd'hui faute de moyen le trou subsistait.

La planche de bois trouée qui était donc une porte, donnait sur un petit couloir beige qui devait être blanc à l'origine à en croire les zones beige foncé et beige clair ça et là.

Je suis de retour ! Hurla Mark à en faire tomber la poussière des murs.

Je suis la ausiiiiiiiiiiiii.....

Trois masses gazouillantes sorties de nulle part, s'était jetées sur le goal keeper, l'enserrant des leurs bras roses. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, par terre, tétanisé par la peur et paralysé par les plus petit bras lui tenant fermement les jambes en gigotant.

Poussez vous les enfants ! Dit calmement Mark alors que le visage de son ami devenait violacé.

Je... Peu plus ... Res ... pi ... Secoure ... Capitaine...

Celui ci entendant la complainte du pauvre étouffé attrapa Takeru, qui était littéralement allongé sur la poitrine de Ed, par le col et le jeta vers l'arrière. Le garçonnet vola au travers du couloir et s'écrasa sur un matelas rembourré que maman Landers avait posé là en prévision de cette scène de liesse, seulement provoqué par l'arriver de Ed. Un sourire maternel sur son visage blafard Maman Landers releva son fils et lui conseilla d'aller passer la serpillière dans toute la maisonnée.

Ed pouvait de nouveau respirer mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se relever. Il regarda son sauveur.

Merci. Sourit il, Ces petits monstres sont toujours aussi démonstratifs !

Oui ils t'adorent, c'est bien normal.

Le gardien rougit légèrement puis descotcha la petite Naoko démon miniature au visage d'ange de son flanc droit mais elle se jeta aussitôt à son cou. Mark lui fit alors subir le même sort que son frère et elle fut alors chargée de faire la vaisselle.

Ed attrapa le petit dernier qui s'accrochait à ses jambes et le pris dans ses bras. L'enfant était ravi. Mark déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère tandis que le goal déposa le cadet dans les mains de Madame Landers.

Bonsoir mon petit Ed. Dit elle en levant la tête et rangeant son fils.

Bonsoir, comment allez vous.

Je ne pète pas la forme mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Alors tu pars à Okinawa toi aussi ? Elle se tourna vers Takeru qui astiquait avec une vielle brosse à dent le parquet de la maison. Va préparer la chambre d'ami pour le petit Ed.

... ?

Allé !!!

Le gamin sans trop comprendre alla préparer non pas la chambre d'amis mais quelque chose pour permettre à Ed de ne pas dormir directement sur le sol.

Tu as soif ?

Non merci ca va.

Mark donne à boire à ton ami, tu n'as pas honte !

Ca va, je vous assu ...

Pas de l'eau, elle est plus potable depuis hier, on a du jus d'orange.

Oui M'man, je sais !

Mark attrapa son ami par la main et l'entraîna dans un cagibi qui était en fait, au vu des plaques de cuisson, du frigo et des robinets, la cuisine. Il lui versa une bonne rasade de jus d'orange dans un large verre à moutarde aux motifs des stroumphs.

Tiens, tu peux pas lutter contre m'man tu le sais.

Oui, c'est bien vrai. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup pour ca.

Mark fixait Ed sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées, le numéro 17 ingurgita d'une traite son jus de fruit. Il grimaça comme s'il venait de gober un cactus, le jus d'orange était un vieux fond de bouteille plus que très acide.

MAAAAAAAAAARK !!!!!

Celui ci sursauta, l'espace d'un instant, il crut entendre la voix criarde de Danny au lieu de celle plus stridente de sa douce mère.

KOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII !!!!!!Rugit il en retour.

Ed pourtant habitué aux hurlements de son capitaine, d'un bout à l'autre du terrain de foot, ressentit une douleur inconnu aux alentours des ses tympans. Landers sortit du placard ..., de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa maman, s'en suivit un long murmure, puis il revint et emporta Warner au bout du couloir, dans un escalier.

Attention à la sixième marche elle est complètement vermoulue.

En haut, trois portes fermées s'offraient à eux, comme dans ces jeux télévisés stupides dans lesquels on pouvait gagné en ouvrant tel ou tel porte, un frigo, son poids en bonbons, ou une autruche.

Je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir. Dit Mark en désignant l'une des portes.

C'est pas comme d'hab ?

Il ouvrit la porte en un grincement plaintif, sur une masse noire. Il tâtonna sur le côté gauche de l'ouverture et trouva l'interrupteur. Une petite lampe, jaunit par le temps, accrochée par une chaînette rouillée au plafond trop bas, s'illumina.

Tu te moques de moi, hein ? Quémanda Warner le regard implorant la réponse positive de son hôte.

Bha si on pousse un peu la serpillière est que tu dors en chien de fusil y'a largement la place ...

Le capitaine de la Toho regardait le placard à balai [1] avec un air très sérieux, mais les petits plis aux coins de ses lèvres signalèrent au goal qu'il se retenait de rire. Un « NAAA !!! » dédaigneux caractéristique du naïf s'étant fait avoir, s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il tapa de toute ses forces sur l'épaule de Mark, hilare. Il se fit très mal à la main.

Mark explosa de rire, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Si tu avais vu ta tête !!!

C'est pas drôle.

Allé, entre et pose tes affaires.

Le pièce était assez grande, les murs peints en bleu ciel et recouvert de posters divers de film ou de série télé. Sur le mur du fond une étagère immense était remplit de livres et de magasines divers. A gauche, un lit en bois clair vernis, sûrement acheté à Ikéa, à en croire les nombreuses traces de coups que Mark avait du lui infliger de colère. Pas facile à monter un lit Ikéa. Il était recouvert d'une couette au motif d'un chat orange à rayures nommé Garfield. A droite une fenêtre perçait le mur remplaçant le bleu par l'orange du soir naissant, colorant le bureau en dessous mal rangé de couleurs chaudes. Un lit d'appoint était étalé au milieu de la pièce avec soin. Ed posa ses affaires à côté de cette couche puis s'y assit en soufflant.

A TABLE !!!!!

Les murs tremblèrent presque, cette femme était Speedy Gonzalez mixée avec Stentor. [2] Un fumet épicé montait de la cuisine vers laquelle ils se redirigeaient. Les cadets sautillaient sur place devant leurs assiette pleine d'un met étrange multicolore que Ed connaissait bien mais n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il contenait. Ils se lavèrent les mains rapidement puis s'assirent. A peine leurs sublimes fesses avaient-elles touché la toile des chaises que les gamins se précipitèrent sur la nourriture comme mon chat sur de la brioche à la confiture de fraise. [3]

Inutile de narrer le dîner qui fut plus que mouvementé, entre la mère essayant de contrôler sa progéniture, celle-ci relataient et mimaient les exploits de leur grand frère qui enorgueilli relançait la discussion sur une autre action, Ed quand à lui, riait de bon cœur, ayant l'impression, enfin, de faire parti d'une vrai famille chaleureuse bien que décalée.

Après le dîner, Mark précipita Ed dans sa chambre.

Il faut que je te parle ! Dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

... ?

Ed se sentit soudain très mal, angoissé, excité, curieux, espérant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il était malheureux et à la fois heureux. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête.

C'est au sujet de Danny.

La chute fut rude il venait de tomber de sa rêverie incomprise, pour tomber dans une colère sucrée dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Qu'est qu'il ce passe avec Danny ?

Et bien tu sais comme il est...

Si on veut.

Et tu m'as pris au dépourvu aujourd'hui...

Comment ca ? Demanda Ed vexé que sa présence en ces lieux puisse être une gêne.

Je suis content que tu sois là, mais demain matin Danny passe à la maison pour qu'on aille ensemble à l'aéroport.

Et ...

Et Danny vas me soûler si il te voit sortir de chez moi.

Pourquoi ca ?

Ed ne comprenait rien du tout, quel était le rapport ? Ou était le problème ... Une idée stupide naquit dans la tête du Gardien. Et si Danny et Mark étaient plus que des amis. Non c'était impossible. Cette idée le dégoûtait, c'était deux hommes. Landers était un tigre. L'idée mourut bien vite.

Il n'est jamais venu à la maison, je lui fais confiance mais il est trop bizarre. Parfois il me fait même peur.

Peur ? Danny le stroumpf, fait peur à Mark le Tigre !

Ed sourit largement devant cette image, et s'assit sur le lit d'appoint. Mark affichait un sourire triste. Il s'étala de tout son long dans un grincement de douleur des lattes de bois, sur son lit.

Tu peux pas comprendre...

Des pointes brûlantes traversèrent la poitrine du Goal keeper, elles s'appelaient tristesse, doute, vexation et remords.

Désolé, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

Non, je ... non, non. Je disais donc que Danny ne doit pas te voir sortir de chez moi.

Il était déçu et en dessous de tout. Il se sentait misérable, incapable de voir lorsqu'il le fallait ce qui tracassait vraiment son ami.

Comment faire alors ?

On doit être à l'aéroport à 7 heures, on a rendez vous avec Danny à 6 heures 30. Alors ce qu'il faudrait c'est que lorsqu'il sonne tu sortes par la porte de derrière et nous rejoigne ... le plus vite possible.

Pas problème. Si ca peut t'aider.

Tu me sauves la vie !

Souffla Mark en tombant sur Ed, ils chahutèrent comme des mômes de six ans, se chatouillant s'ébouriffant les cheveux ou s'attrapant joyeusement pour se faire tomber dans tout les sens. Mais le jeu coupa cour, alors que Mark le bras autour du cou de Ed, lui frottait le crâne avec le point, Maman Landers arriva et éteint la lumière.

S'en suivit un long silence de honte et de gène, si palpable qu'on aurait pu confondre la chambre avec un pot de confiture.

... Bonne nuit ?

Euh ... ouai ! Bonne nuit Ed.

A suivre ...

Et je brode toujours et encore !! Je me demande si ils vont y arriver sur cette fichu île finalement !!! Patience le prochain c'est le bon loool !!!

Remarques a la cons :

1 – Et moi en bonne dislexique, il m'arrive de dire placai a balard ... honte sur moi !

2 – Bon Seepdy tout le monde connaît, mais Stentor était le héraut des grecs lors que la guerre de troi, il était très connu pour avoir une voix pouvant faire s'effondrer les murailles. Voilà pour le petit cours de mythologie ;p

3 – Sacrée Chadrounette, elle est complètement fan de brioche, ce chat est vraiment bizarre !


	3. Chapitre trois

Disclamer : Atf: Vous l'attendiez, voici le plan … G. Voila une énorme boite au couleur camo donc le couvercle, blindé, et retenu ouvert par ce bout de bois qui est attaché a un fil nylon qu'il me suffira de tirer pour prendre au piége les deux bishonens rebelles. En appât, le dernier volume de fruits basket… Mouwahaha inutile de résister, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre.

_Okinawa mon Amour _

Chapitre 3

Les rayons d'un soleil fainéants, perçaient au travers de rideaux mités, frappant le visage mal endormis d'un jeune homme brun couché sur un matelas le séparant du justesse du sol. Son sommeil agité avait réduit sa couverture, en un simple tas duveteux à ses pieds. Il portait pour en tout et pour tout, un simple pantalon trop cour, en lin, sur lequel était cousu, à un endroit finement rebondit, un énorme pikachu. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de chasser se rayon de soleil lui irritant le nerf optique. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre alors qu'un cri faillit sortir de sa gorge ensommeillée.

Mark avait chuté de son lit durant la nuit et il roupillait comme un bébé, au coté d'un Ed totalement décontenancé. Ce dernier se leva doucement, remonta son pyjamas puis alla tirer les rideaux pour réveiller son capitaine en douceur. Sans bruit il farfouilla sur le sol et trouva ses vêtements froissés. Il s'habilla vite puis tenta de réveiller le tigre. Il lui tapota l'épaule, la joue, lui chatouilla le nez. Rien à faire, il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer pour se retrouver dehors sur le trottoir sans être passé par les escaliers.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Mark. Il connaissait ses points faibles.

Avec une infinie précaution, de laquelle dépendait la durée de sa vie, il soufflait un mince filet d'air chaud dans l'oreille du dormeur.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un son roque s'approchant du ronronnement raisonna dans sa gorge alors que deux bras mats prirent au piège Ed, paniqué. Il tenta vainement de se libérer mais les bras étaient à la mesure des jambes, capables de broyer, et il le sentait bien.

**Ding Dooooooooooooooooooong**

Le capitaine assoupi se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux embrouillés s'attardèrent sur le visage plus que gêné de l'énorme doudou qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAARK, C'EST DAAAAAAAAANY !!!!!!!!!!

Les yeux du fils de la hurleuse s'écarquillèrent soudainement très bien réveillés.

Ed fut libéré brutalement, alors que le félin rayé bondissait en tout sens, complètement déboussolé.

Warner éclata de rire. Landers se retourna et le toisa.

- Tu as dormit ici ?

- Bien sur, j'oubliais que tu n'es pas vraiment du matin.

- Quoi ?

- Bon, je file en douce. A tout à l'heure!

- Hein?

Ed sourit puis s'en alla. Il descendit les escaliers tandis que Mark se battait avec ses vêtements. Face au gardien, Danny sur le seuil de la porte discutant avec Madame Landers. Comment faire pour passer inaperçu?

Avec la grâce si sublime qu'il cultivait avec soin, il glissa sur le côté des escaliers, puis se faufila par une fenêtre pour atterrir dans une petite cours, ressemblant plus à une savane qu'à un petit jardin.

Il traversa les ronces et les orties, enjamba une barrière de bois moisi, réajusta son sac sur son épaule puis s'en alla rejoindre Danny Mellow par l'extérieur.

Il marcha lentement, pour ne pas arriver tout de suite, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du petit brun, leur benjamin à tendance hystériquo-paranoïaque préféré.

Lorsqu'il le vit, ce dernier lui sauta dessus, au sens figuré, pour le saluer vivement et le questionner sur sa présence en ces lieux sacrés.

- Alors toi aussi tu viens en vacances ... euh .. En stage de formation ?

Ed hocha simplement la tête, laconique, c'était la seule façon d'endiguer le flot de parole qui pouvait s'écouler de la bouche de Danny.

- Ha ... c'est ... chouette on va bien s'amuser ... enfin s'entraîner je veux dire, oui s'entraîner. Loin de moi l'idée de me prélasser au soleil avec un cocktail sur un transat ...

- Oui, Danny, je te crois.

- Non, parce que des fois on pourrai croire que je suis un peu, mais non pas du tout. Je suis pas comme ça moi. Parce qu'il y en a qui dise derrière mon dos que soit disant ...

- Danny!

- Mais je sais tout ça et, tu sais quoi?

- Non, et je veux pas le savoir.

- Et bien …

- Tant pis je le saurai quand même.

- … Je m'en fiche parce que je sais très bien moi que je suis comme je pense que je suis ! Et c'est pour ca que je peu affirmer ce que j'affirme et j'en suis fier …

- Ferme ta bouche, Danny!

- CAPITAINE !!!!

Ed soupira de soulagement. Sur la palier de la porte, la silhouette mal réveillée de Mark, complètement décoiffé, les yeux cernés et à moitié fermés, et visiblement il n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler un jeans délavé. Il grogna en se frottant les yeux, et après un instant de flottement, il reprit la parole.

- Bon, euh, rester la deux secondes je reviens dans quelque minutes.

Ed fut pris d'une bouffé de panique, lui seul avec la radio en mouvement perpétuelle, et de bon matin en plus, c'était trop. Il supplia son capitaine du regard, qui ne put que voir les yeux humides de son goal keeper.

- Et Danny … Ferme ta bouche !

- Bien capitaine !

- Chut !!

- …

Warner avait toujours admiré cette autorité fulgurante, que possédait Landers. Un seul regard et il pouvait faire trembler une foule entière, ou un chêne centenaire. Il l'avait vu faire une fois c'est assez impressionnant. Pas étonnant que Danny lui voue un culte et une soumission sans limite. Il faut dire que le petit brun est assez spécial.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total et le plus bénéfique qu'il soit.

- On est partit ! Dit Mark en claquant la porte derrière lui, un sac énorme et déchiré de toute part sur l'épaule.

Les trois footeux, se mirent en marche pour l'aéroport.

Sur place, ils devaient retrouver le coach, monsieur Turner, le père spirituel de Mark. Leur avion partait à midi, autant dire qu'ils étaient en avance et cela leurs fut profitable car le sens de l'orientation médiocre de Danny, qui soit disant connaissait très bien cet aéroport, les perdit dans ses méandres lumineux. Une heure de recherche et de marche les conduisit à l'opposé de là ou ils devaient enregistrer leurs bagages. Complètement déboussoler, ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens.

Mais enfin le jugement judicieux de Warner les fit regarder les billets d'avions que Turner avec confiés à son fils spirituel. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient en salle d'attente, somnolant devant les images muettes des multiples télés accrochées au plafond.

Des heures fades et infiniment longues passèrent, avant que le coach apparaisse. Une main dans la poche l'autre accrochée au goulot d'une bouteille de verre transparente laissant voir un fond de liquide brun, il était vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt dont les manches étaient remontées, et d'un jeans coupé grossièrement au niveaux des mollets. Sa démarche mal assurée l'entraîna vers les trois garçons comateux.

- Salut les petit gars !

Le souffle parfumé de mauvais whisky, suffit à les remettre d'aplomb.

- Bonjour coach. Dit Mark en se levant.

- T'as les billets.

Le tigre acquiesça.

- Bien alors on embarque.

- Déjà?

- Bha ouai, on est presque en retard.

Leur sommeil floconneux les avait complètement décalé, à en oublier l'heure. Danny paniqué partit devant slalomant entre les bancs et les voyageurs endormis et ce qui devait arrivé arriva il trébucha sur une valise embusquée, goûtant la moquette de l'aéroport à pleine de dent.

Trop consterné, ils ne rirent pas, mais avancèrent vers la file d'attente se fondant dans le troupeau uniforme et moutonneux des touristes.

Quelque instant plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans l'avion attendant avec appréhension le décollage.

Ed se cru alors maudit. Il était assis du coté du hublot, avec Danny à sa droite, qui tenterait désespérément de regarder le paysage et s'en extasierait, ou alors il s'inquiéterait tout le long du trajet du confort de Mark assit à côté de lui. Si Warner ne se jetait pas par la sortie de secours avant la fin du voyage, c'était un miracle.

Mais le voyage se passa bien, le temps nuageux empêchait de voir le paysage, et Danny s'endormis très vide, le capitaine et son goal keeper purent discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien et de foot.

Ce fut l'atterrissage qui fut le plus laborieux, Mellow déballa toutes les hypothèses possibles de panne pouvant entraînant un crash de l'appareil.

- Et si les pneus éclatent, l'avion n'a plus d'adhérence et l'avion va déraper et va se rétamer contre un autre avions. Ou alors…

- Danny ! Tais toi ! S'écria Mark légèrement paniqué.

Les pneus touchèrent enfin le sol, sans éclater et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur un beau soleil et des escaliers amovibles et branlant.

Et en descendant les marches couinantes le plus jeune du trio, trébucha et tomba tête la première dans un monticule de sacs.

Il avait beau être un génie du ballon rond, hors du terrain il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses pieds.

Il se releva en souriant, trois bagages en main.

- J'ai trouvé nos affaires. Hurla t il content de lui malgré tout.

- Et tu l'as fait exprès c'est ca? Demanda Ed, blasé.

- Complètement. Mentit il magnifiquement bien.

Le coach les emmena ensuite, en taxi, vers une petite station balnéaire grand luxe, marqué de quatre champignons d'or. Le taxi les déposa devant l'hôtel de la station, tout enluminé de dorure rococo et de velours rouge au motif florale d'un goût exquis. Turner s'en alla chercher les clefs des chambres qu'il avait réservées. Il gesticula un bon moment devant l'homme de l'accueil habillé en pingouin, puis reviens avec en main trois clefs magnétiques.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Questionna Mark légèrement inquiet, s'attendant trop à un plan fouareux comme savait les faire le coach.

- Nous n'avons que trois chambres.

- HAAAAAAAAA !!!

- Et alors? Demanda Danny sans comprendre les enjeux socio-politiques que cette révélation aller entraîner.

- ALORS? Alors ça veux dire que l'un de nous ne dormira pas seul ! Expliqua Ed, terrifié.

- Enfin l'un de vous, étant le coach, je me réserve la suite nuptiale avec caviar au petit dèj et mille alcools différent dans le mini bar.

Tous acceptèrent l'idée, ils lui devaient le respect, il était vieux et puis c'est lui qui payait. Le pire restait à venir.

- Je dors avec Ed ! Hurla soudain Danny, faisant frôler à ce dernier la crise cardiaque doublé, d'une envie éclatante de noyer son cadet dans la fontaine qui encombrée le hall de l'hôtel.

- En quel honneur? Répliqua Mark, alors que Monsieur Turner était déjà partit en chancelant vers ça chambre et notamment le mini bar.

- En l'honneur, que tu es le capitaine et donc que nous avons le devoir de te laisser le plus de confort possible.

- Ha …

A suivre …


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Okinawa mon Amour**

**Chapitre 4**

Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, et les avoir soigneusement ranger par couleur et par ordre alphabétique selon les injonctions pleines de bonne volonté du numéro 11, et après un repas peu mouvementé, la dinde étant connue pour ensommeiller les esprits, le coach Turner les emmena non pas sur un stade, mais sur une plage, vaste étendue de sable et de cailloux qu'un chat qualifierait de gigantesque toilette.

Il y avait quelques promeneurs que les mouettes perchées sur des rochers amoncelés et verdâtres, toisait avec une expression, si tentait qu'elles puissent avoir une expression différentes, de suffisance idiote caractéristique à ces grands oiseaux blanchâtres aux cris d'alarme anti-incendie si plaisant à ouïr au réveil. Un battement d'ailes malhabile, un coup de bec et voici la plage vide.

Le soleil faisait briller la mer et le sable digne de la carte postale. Turner sourit largement et s'enfila une bonne rasade de quelque chose liquide mais très épais à la forte odeur de quelque chose qui n'était pas très bon pour la stabilité de l'esprit, même si l'on pouvait douter qu'un jour cet esprit là, fut stable. Ed et Danny déglutirent alors que Mark regardait la vaste étendue de sable avec nostalgie. 1

- Bon, les gars … On va commencer l'entraînement. On va faire léger pour commencer ok ?

- Oui.

- Bon, pour cette semaine, c'est "oui chef". Compris ?!

- Oui … Chef …

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! S'écria Turner.

- Pour rien monsieur, excusez moi monsieur …Chef. Répondit précipitamment Ed en essayant de reprendre son sérieux face à ce baba aux rhumes qui se voulait "chef".

- Alors pour commencer, vous me ferrez le tour de l'île à partir de cette plage, pied nu et dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

- …

- Dépêchez vous, sinon vous ne serez jamais à l'heure pour le dîner. Je vous retrouverai à la cantine.

Trois heures plus tard :

Sous un soleil timide et l'œil vide de volatiles marins, trois jeunes garçons épuisés luttaient contre leurs jambes ankylosées, et se battaient pour tenir debout.

Soudain Ed et Danny s'écroulèrent. Mark ne les remarqua pas faisant la planche à l'envers, trop concentré sur ses propres jambes douloureuses. Sentant la fatigue le surmonter il se retourna pour proposer une pause …mais il ne vit pas ses compagnons. Rebroussant chemin, il les trouva échoué, tel des Crusoés, leurs corps inertes et entremêlés, battus par les vagues. Le tigre fronça les sourcils et avec le peu de ressource qu'il trouva au fin fond de nulle part, il éloigna Ed de Danny, puis s'allongea aussi légèrement qu'une baleine retombant dans l'eau après un majestueux saut dont les documentaires animaliers était friant.

Trois heures plus tard soit six heures depuis le paragraphe précédent :

Le goal keeper ouvrit les yeux brûlés par le sel et le soleil, il redressa la tête. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés de sel et de sable et ressemblaient à un animal mort. Une douleur le piqua dans le cou. Serrant les dents il se releva… du moins il essaya car ce mouvement n'était apparemment plus de ressort de ses pauvres abdominaux torturés. Il rassembla toute sa volonté et son courage et se releva… mais la contraction musculaire n'avait aucun lien avec la volonté ou autre sentiment, ce qui expliqua la réaction négative de son corps à s'asseoir.

Ses bras lui faisant moins mal que le bas de son corps, endeuillant nombre de ses admiratrices - et admirateurs - il s'y appuya et enfin il réussit à se mettre debout. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il était arrivé là, il se souvenait qu'il courait, il avait mal, puis il y eu un goût de poisson trop salé et plus rien. A côté de lui Danny. Il tourna la tête aussi rapidement que ses cervicales enrouées le lui autorisaient. De l'autre côté Mark, délicatement humide, allongé de tout son long, les bras le long du corps, la tête légèrement inclinée comme une invitation à la débauche. Quelques mèches ensablées tombaient sur son front et ses yeux fermés dans un sommeil qui le rendait innocent, ce qui était dur, autant rendre un vieux tigre aux poils rêches et borgne vous regardant de son œil valide en se léchant les babines, aussi mignon qu'un chaton noir au grand yeux bleus assit sur vos genoux par temps de froid et de manque de chauffage.

Ed totalement liquide, tendit les mains, en souriant, vers le visage brun de son capitaine.

Une envie de goûter ses lèvres s'insinua dans sa cervelle engourdie par l'acide lactique qui avait du déborder de ses muscles vers son crâne. Il approcha son visage, sa bouche gercée et auréolée de sel, de celle entrouverte de Mark. Celui-ci, rêvant d'un match futur ou passé particulièrement violent, grinça de la gorge et fronça les sourcils, puis son visage reprit son air angélique.

Si Ed avait été à proximité d'un glaçon, celui-ci aurait aussitôt fondu pour se transformer en un nuage de vapeur libidineux.

Il respira un grand coup le bouquet marin qui s'offrait à lui et se calma. Mais ses bras tendus vers la mine endormie s'étaient dirigés inconsciemment vers les cheveux noirs et désirés, pour les caresser, à la façon dont on caresserait un chien au ralentit, et ses yeux s'attardaient à regarder sans le voir son vis a vis.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda une voix choquée, outrée, scandalisée, et autre adjectifs du genre.

- Rien, rien, je euh … Je recoiffe le capitaine, ce n'était pas convenable !

Ed frotta plus vigoureusement les cheveux poisseux de Mark. Le sel et le sable voltigèrent autour de sa tête comme des papillons et moustiques frénétiquement attirés par une flamme qui leurs brûlerait les ailes. Landers ouvrit les yeux et les graines de sable et de sels en profitèrent pour si précipiter et si frotter vicieusement. Dans son élan de surprise il bondit sur ses pieds avec la souplesse et la légèreté d'un bloc de granite. Debout, voûté tel un vieillard, il regarda un instant ces deux vis à vis au yeux de lapin myxomateux fixant les deux lumières blanches et rapides fonçant vers lui.

Il y eu un court silence, suivit d'un silence plus rapide encore, puis le tigre s'effondra en râlant de douleur.

Le goal ne bougea pas, non par décision mais pas impossibilité technique de faire bouger un quelconque membre – encore mille excuses aux fans fanatiques de Warner aux tendances les plus louches. Danny quand à lui, rendu invulnérable et stupide par la présence de son capitaine vénéré et qui selon lui devrait être élevé au rang de dieu descendu sur terre que même Jésus à côté de lui n'est qu'un rigolo, sauta sur ses pieds gonflés et se précipita vers Mark afin de lui tourner autour dans une inutilité fracassante en répétant :

-Capitaine ?? Est-ce que ça va ?? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

Le dit capitaine, quant à lui se tordait allégrement de douleur, le visage si crispé qu'on pouvait imaginer que cette seule grimace le ferait paraître plus vieux de dix ans une fois décrispée.

-Capitaine ??

-Mark, respire calmement et arrête de bouger.

Reconnaissant la voix de son goal keeper, tel un enfant reconnaissant la voix, non de sa mère entité floue et au goût lacté, mais de Casimir ou Bozo le clown, il se figea, se calma et s'accrocha à cette voix qu'il appréciait tant et qu'il plaçait au même niveaux que la musique classique – ceux qui n'aime pas la musique classique, on peut aussi remplacer par chocolat, diamant ou porte de garage automatique.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Continua Danny.

- Ca va? Demanda doucement Ed.

- Mieux, je déteste avoir des courbatures. Répondit Mark allongé, immobile, imitant parfaitement le caillou en train de chasser.

- Comme tout le monde ...

- Moi non. Répliqua Danny.

Il y eu un silence dense de suppositions douteuses.

- Il va falloir rentrer. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le goal, décidant finalement et à juste titre d'ignorer la remarque de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure il est Danny?

Celui ci, exhiba fièrement une montre carrée et noire, bardée de chiffres digitaux. Quel honneur de pouvoir donner l'heure à son capitaine, ce n'était pas la première fois mais il le faisait à chaque fois avec fierté et honneur.

- Il est 16h30 heure locale, 11 heures à Londres et 18 heures en Arizona, ah zut les actions de Banania on chutées de trois points !

- Euh ... Merci Danny.

- Comment allons nous rentrer, je ne pourrais pas marcher, j'ai des bouts de bois à la place des jambes, remarqua Warner.

Comme pour répondre à ses questions et pour sortir l'auteur de l'embarras dans lequel il s'était empêtré, une balle de golf s'en vient rebondir sur la tête de Danny. Un homme à la tenu du parfait petit golfeur, c'est à dire béret aux motifs écossais noirs et blancs assortis au polo à col démesuré et au pantalon bouffant enfoncé dans des chaussettes brunes, sans oublier les lunettes de soleil couvrant la moitié du visage.

- Désolé les gars ! Attendez ne touchez pas la balle ! S'écria-t-il en accourant vers les trois éclopés et moulinant l'air de son club de golf.

Mark sourit. Ed comprit. Danny fit semblant de comprendre. Avec la vitesse d'un paresseux chassant l'escargot sauvage, ils se levèrent et laissèrent la place au golfeur qui fixait amoureusement la boule de plastique blanc et dure méchamment enfoncée dans le sol dans un vain fruit. Ils remontèrent le chemin qu'avait pris l'homme à carreaux, et bénir le manque d'habilitée de celui-ci, car il leur fallu beaucoup de temps avant de fouler la pelouse gravée d'entrain du terrain de golf gigantesque de l'hôtel. Qui dit golf, dit trou, mais ça n'a rien à voir ici. Les trois jeunes garçons se précipitèrent, ou pour être plus juste, clopinèrent un peu plus vite en gémissant et jurant à chaque pas, vers le cadi de golf.

Le cadi de golf est une chose mystérieuse et terrifiante, compétée sur ces petites roues, couverte d'un toit qui procurait autant d'ombre qu'une passoire à nouilles, et qui vous fixait de ses petits phares inutiles, car le golf de nuit c'est pas terrible, avec un air de défi. « Monte et je m'écroule » Semblait-il leurs crier. Ed et Mark eurent un instant d'hésitation, alors que Danny sauta allégrement sur le siège en cuir blanc dans un grincement de rage. Le cadi avait soudain l'air moins méchant et plus vexé.

Ecoutant leurs jambes douloureuses, ils s'assirent à l'arrière, dans le même crissement de cuir rageur. Le moteur gronda. Danny conduisait... Danny conduisait ? La terrible vérité s'insinua dans leurs esprits paniqués et leurs corps étaient trop fatigués pour trembler de peur.

- D... Danny? Hasardèrent-ils.

- Vous inquiétez pas j'ai mon permis trottinette ! Dit-il avec une rare assurance, celle d'un homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait mais qui va le faire quand même.

- Danny est ce ...

Ed n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que dans un vrombissement hargneux rappelant le blzz insoutenable d'un moustique au moment de dormir, il fut projeté en arrière le dos collé au dossier rembourré et son corps pressé contre celui de Mark. Mais cette position ne dura pas, le cadi furibond effectua un demi tour énergique. Mark se retrouva je ne sais comment, et je doute que la physique puisse expliquer ce phénomène, allongé sur le genoux de Ed assit sur tout la longueur de la banquette.

- Bouclez vos ceintures, ça va chauffer ! Hurla Danny pour surmonter le bruit du moteur qui, en fait, était inexistant.

- Tu aurais peu nous le dire plus tôt cr im de à la !!!

Les deux footballeurs s'exécutèrent en priant revoir un jour leurs ville d'origine.

Les joues noircies, les cheveux parsemés de feuilles mortes et de lambeaux de tissus, les yeux rouges façon myxomatose et les vêtement trempés de sueur, d'huiles de soja et de goudron, les trois garçons pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel détruisant à jamais le travail d'une dizaine de petits pakistanais battus chaque jour et nourris de quignon de pain. Je parle ici du tapis persan de plusieurs mètres de long qui ornait la salle et non pas de ballon de foot, ni d'habit ou de jouet.

- HA ! Je vous avais dit qu'en coupant par l'usine de retraitement de déchets, on irait plus vite.

- Et t'étais obligé de passer au travers du cadi de la clocharde ? Hein ? S'écria Landers furieux.

- Ouais, depuis quand les piétons on la priorité du le passage clouté ? ... Elle se croyait où ?

- Je vais me doucher... soupira Warner.

- On va pas manger?

- Dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher sinon on va se faire virer !

Les chambres que leur avait réservé Turner ne possédait ni douche, ni toilette ... Juste, un lit une télé et un mini bar. Les douches étaient sur le palier.

Ed ferma le robinet d'eau chaude, puis celui d'eau froide, il attrapa sa serviette et s'en frotta vigoureusement les cheveux. Il se sécha rapidement, ruminant des pensées meurtrières contre Danny. Il se noua la serviette autour de la taille. Il se recoiffa sommairement, utilisant ses doigts comme peigne. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, tellement qu'il n'entendit pas la porte claquer.

Il sortit en grognant et tomba nez à nez avec Mark à moitié nu comme lui mais sec. Il resta un moment immobile, saoul de cette image. Son vis à vis avait une expression de surprise sur le visage, puis une douceur espiègle passa sur celui-ci légèrement rougit. Il approcha du goal qui recula imperceptiblement, son dos heurta le mur froid et humide de la salle de bain. Il frissonna. Mark le toisa longuement, Ed fit de même. Il était proche.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardais? Demanda Mark sans vraiment regarder son goal keeper.

- Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son vis à vis. Ce silence le rendait malade.

- Rien ... Rien, j'allais sortir.

Landers haussa les sourcils, détourna le regard pour cacher son air dessus. Il se recula, Ed se faufila vers la porte de sortit et s'en alla.

- On se retrouve en bas. Dis leur que j'arrive. S'écria Mark.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure. Répondit le dos de Warner.

Le tigre entra dans la douche exiguë. Il soupira longuement. Ed, dans le couloir, se pressait vers sa chambre, grinçant des dents et remuant bien d'autres pensées.

A suivre ...


	5. Chapitre cinq

_Okinawa mon Amour_

_Chapitre 5_

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, un calme comme les aimait Danny, c'est à dire que l'on criait juste un peu moins fort que d'habitude. Il avait relaté avec passion et décibel leurs péripéties sur sable et gazon, étrangement centré sur lui même.

Le nez du coatch turner s'était fait de plus en plus rouge, c'était bien plus précis qu'un éthylotest, et lorsque Danny s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, le coacth cria modérément son mécontentement avant que ses joues rougissent, que ces yeux tournent et qu'ils disparaissent sous la table.

Durant tous le repas, Mark et Ed avaient mangé rapidement en silence, se jetant des oeillades discrètes et croisées, tel les ados pré-pubères en manque qu'ils étaient.

Après ce dîner, dans la pièce la plus velourée et faussement dorée qu'il n'ait jamais vue et qu'il n'aimerait plus revoir, le pire se dessina quant au devenir de cette nuit pour le goal.

Danny lui attrapa le bras en souriant comme un taré, pour l'entraîner vers les abysses les plus sombre de son esprit torturé1. Ed déglutit en essayant de se rappeler les quelques prières qu'il avait apprises, ou plutôt, qu'on lui avait rentrées dans la tête à coup de bons sentiments 2.

- Bonne nuit ! Lança Mark fixant un Warner terrifié.

- Bonneuh nuit Capitaine ! Chantonna Mellow sur le rythme d'un certain nunurs accompagné d'un certain marchand de sable à tête de plâtre.

Ed reversa sa tête en arrière en soupirant d'horreur. Mark haussa les épaules puis s'engouffra dans la chambre qui jouxtait l'enfers.

Ed hésita un instant, au contraire du lemming devant une falaise. Après tout dormir sur un paillasson peut avoir des avantages, celui d'attraper un rhume et d'éviter de subire d'un trop grandes proximités avec Danny.

Mais celui ci le poussa. Il découvrit deux petits lits couverts d'énormes fleurs vertes et blanches, criardes à souhait, ils étaient séparés par une trop petite table de nuit vert fluo surmontée d'un vieux téléphone blanchâtre à cadrant. Dans une alcôve de boiseries tape-à-l'oeil trônait une vielle télévision cadenassée. Au fond deux grands rideaux poussiéreux et de la même couleur que tout le reste cachait une vitre sale donnait sur le terrain de tennis étrangement rayé de noir 3.

Ed n'avait jamais vu autant de mauvais goût. Même le nouveau canapé en tissus, rose et rouge et bordé de froufrou translucide, qu'avait choisi son père, sûrement en présence de la chose, n'avait pas si mauvaise allure que cette chambre.

Danny se jeta soudain sur le lit dans un cri de satisfaction rauque et inquiétant.

- Au dodo ! Dit il.

-Oui tu as raison, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit.

Danny s'était déjà endormi. « C'est un monstre. » Pensa Ed alors qu'il ôtait ses fripes et enfilait un bas de pyjama, le fameux Pikachu trop court, pour ensuite de faufiler dans les couvertures au relent mi-javel mi-cèdre.

Morphée et les délires de l'imagination neuronique le rattrapèrent bien vite.

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais lorsque l'on dort avec une personne autre que son doudou fétiche, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Dany, alors que le goal cauchemardait d'être un ballon entre les mains ou plutôt les pieds de Mark,4 une voix suraiguë, niaise, emplit toute la chambre et même tous l'hôtel.

-TINKIWIKI ! DIBSI ! dibsi... LALA! PO ! pooooooooooooooo ...

-HA, qu'est ce qui ce passe, c'est la guerre, les extraterrestres, la vache folle! S'écria Warner en se redressant sur son séant. - Mais non c'est les télétubbies ! Corrigea Danny en sautillant sur son lit, dodelinant de la tête, un sourire jusque sur le dessus de la tête.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil pikachu, qu'il prenait plaisir à tabasser chaque matin, essaya de lire celui ci. Il se recoiffa pour pouvoir le voir, il cligna des yeux. Non il n'avait pas rêvé le un suivit deux zeros qui clignoté frénétiquement par soucis de causer les même crise d'épilepsie de le model.

- Merde Danny ! Il est une heure du matin, ça va pas dans ta tronche ! 

- Chut ! C'est le meilleur moment !

- QUOI !

- Bha j'ai pas pu enregistrer a cause d'une bête histoire de peinture ... Télétobizz ! Alors je regarde ...

- Mais je veux dormir ! On se leve tôt demain.

- Ha ... Dibsi ! Bha tu auras plus besoin de te lever.

Etrangler, défenêstrer, étouffer, tabasser à mort, fracasser la télé sur sa tête, lui faire bouffer la télécommande, le pendre avec la péritel... Etc ...

Une envie de meutre submergea Ed qui se jeta toute colère dehors sur son benjamin.

- Et c'est l'heure du câlin ! Annonça la barbe à papa rose avec un drôle d'objet oblongue sur le crâne qui devait surement leur servir à ... euh ... à appeler les cigognes ! 

Danny se jeta alors, lui aussi, sur son aîné pour le serrait dans ses bras en babillant. Ils tombèrent de tous leurs poids sur la moquette épaisse qui amortit la chute dans une volute de poussière et d'acariens terrorisés.

Le pulsion meurtrière s'évapora au profit d'un fort instinct de survie, le poussant à fuir la chose qui l'embrassait sur les joues à intervalle régulier, sur le rythme de la musique, si on peut nommer musique les bruits produits par des doigts envoyés aux hasard sur un synthétiseur à huit touches de couleurs différentes.

Il se débattait, jetant ses bras dans tous les sens et oubliant soudain tout ce qu'il avait appris au dojo, et Mellow prenant cela comme des marque d'affection resserrait sa prise.

_- Retrouvons nous après la publicité ! ... Les friteuse sed, les friteuses sed, oui les fri... _

Danny lâcha sa proie puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en sirotant son pouce.

-Mais, ca va pas ! On va dormir ! Ou sinon... 

Les yeux de Danny qui avaient soudain doublés de volume, s'emplissant de larmes brillantes, l'interrompirent, ses défenses lâchèrent. Il retourna s'asseoir en grommelant.

Après une pub dans laquelle une jeune femme parfaite en tout point, se shampooinait follement dans une salle de bain plus grande que la pièce, l'émission aux couleurs fluos reprit au grand désespoir d'Ed qui avait renoncé à s'endormir.

Au bout d'un certain temps d'images agressives et de chansons niaisardes, Danny sans cligner des paupières, pris la parole.

- J'ai soif.

-Dommage.

- Oui, mais j'ai soif. Répéta Danny d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas une remarque sur son état d'hydratation, mais une demande qui se devait d'être satisfaite.

-T'es pénible ! 

Ed soupira, et sorti de la chambre. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçait jusqu'à la cheville dans la moquette rouge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il en avait marre du petit génie du ballon, qui n'avait rien de génial. Il était pire qu'un mioche, et en plus il faisait une fixation sur Marc. D'un côté c'était compréhensible... quoi ? Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi. Il devait avouer que lui aussi admirait le capitaine mais pas au point de le suivre partout, quoique peut être, mais pourquoi diable pensait il à Marc Landers alors qui était à moitié endormi, nourrissant l'idée de dépecer vivant un certain Danny.

Il arriva dans le restaurant, les dorures était devenues effrayantes par le manque de lumiére. Un ronflement raisonnait dans l'immense salle vide. C'était le coatch qui cuvait sous une table. N'y prêtant pas attention, il vola un verre qui attendait le petit déjeuner du lendemain sans rien demander à personne, puis s'en alla le remplire d'eau dans les toilettes. Il s'en alla ruminant ses mauvaises pensées.

- J'aime pas l'eau... Je préfère le jus de papaye.

-TU M'EMERDES !

- Tu es cruel, j'ai la gorge si sèche, j'ai si soif.

- Et moi j'ai envie de dormir ! Si tu as soif tu vas te le chercher ton jus de machin ! Et éteins cette télé ou c'est moi qui le fait !

- HA NAN !

- J'en ai marre! S'écria Ed en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. - Qu'est ce que tu fais - Je vais dormir chez Marc !

« Boom » Ce fut le bruit de la tête du goal heurtant de plein fouet la porte en bois solide et ornée de motifs tout en angles, sous la pression d'une masse correspondant à un footballeur de 16 ans environs jeté à plein puissance sur le dos.

- Je te l'interdit, le capitaine doit se reposer, tu devras me passait sur le corps si tu veut aller le déranger !

- Aaargle...

Ed trouva enfin le sommeil, de la façon la plus détestable qui soit, allongé sur le dos dans une moquette trop molle, Danny à califourchon sur sa poitrine et un affreux mal de crâne lui frappant le front.

2 heures plus tard soit 6 heure du matin :

Le téléphone sonna. Ed n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais il se réveilla. Danny décrocha, puis raccrocha.

- Debout ! Cria le benjamin. 

Ed voulu répondre mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure bafouillé, incompréhensible. Il n'arrivait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni à bouger, mais il savait qu'il était étalé sur la moquette, ce petit taré ne l'avait même pas bougé ou recouvert d'un drap, il avait froid et son mal de crâne était atroce, pire que celui d'une femme peut enclin à honorer son conjoint ... passons.

- Groumphe... - Allez lève toi, sinon je pars sans toi. 

« Par pitié qu'il se taise et qu'il me laisse dormir ! »

- Tu l'auras voulu je vais rejoindre les autres, tu vas te faire gronder par le coatch.

- M'en fous ! Ronronna Ed en l'enfonçant un peut plus dans la moquette.

La porte claqua.

Cinq minute plus tard :

La porte claqua, ce qui tira la belle endormie, sur la moquette, de son sommeil de plomb. Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières espérant qu'on le laisserait dormir, peine perdue, il sentait des mains rugueuses et fortes le saisir sous les aisselles et le soulever lentement. Avec la conviction d'un beignet à la framboise, Ed se mis sur ses pieds, mais l'équilibre lui manquait et il s'appuya sur l'inconnu muet qui l'avait réveillé.

- Est ce que tu vas bien?

- Humpfou. Répondit il en s'efforçant de porter la main à sa tête qui le faisait souffrir.

C'était Marc. Quelle chose aurait peut plus le tromblé que de trouver son goal keeper préféré étalé lamentablement sur le sol la tête couvert de sang coagulé. Il était complètement paniqué mais, c'était le tigre, il savait cacher ses émois.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais parterre? Et ton front - Ca va. Arriva t il à prononcer alors que les fourmis qui colonisaient son crâne se mirent à danser la polka. - Bon allonge toi la, et reste calme. Dit il plus pour lui, car autant dire à une tomate de rester calme, sauf celle de « le retour des tomates tueuses » film que je conseille a tout les amateur de navet. 

Le capitain de la Toho l'allongea sur le lit le moins chaotique, puis s'en alla. Mais la main fasque du goal le retint, du moins il essaya. Warner s'accrocha à t-shirt sans manches de Landers mais celui ci, n'ayant rien senti, continua sa route, faisant chuter le corps mou et endormi de Ed. Ce fut le bruit de la chute qui l'arrêta.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviens. 

Ed adoucit sa prise si tant est que cela puise être possible, Marc hésita.

- Et je ne laisserait pas Danny approcher. 

Il s'en alla puis revint, ce qui est logique, avec un linge humide et un verre de quelque chose de couleur suspecte qui s'avéra être un jus de fruit hyper vitaminé.

Il épongea vite fait et , le dicton populaire avait raison, mal le visage d'albâtre du goal puis lui fit boire de la mixture.

Il grimaça, mais au moins il n'avait plus son mal de tête.

- Que c'est il passé? Demanda le tigre, inquiet.

- Danny est infernal, il ne dort pas !

- Ho ...

- J'ai passé la nuit, à subire ses jérémiades et ses commentaires sur tes actions miraculeuses.

-...?

- J'ai voulu partir, mais il m'a sauté sur le dos et je pense m'être pris les enluminures de la porte.

Celle ci fière d'être mouchetée de rouge, semblait confirmer d'un regard arrogant mais sans yeux.

- Tu penses pouvoir suivre l'entraînement de ce matin? Le coatch nous à promis quelque chose de plus simple. 

- Oui, ça ira.

- Sur ? Ed hocha la tête. Tant mieux! Reste ici je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner !

A suivre ...

- 1 Euh oui j'exagère un peu ... mais si vous l'aviez pas remarquer ...

-2 Ha ! Le catéchisme que de bon souvenir !

-3 Pour ceux que cette phrase n'inspire pas : C'est les traces de frein d'un certain caddie ...

-4 J'avoue, ça fait très peur, je devrais interdire cette fic aux moins de 16 ;p


	6. Chapitre six

Okinawa mon Amour  
Chapitre 6

Le petit déjeuner au lit, avait plus tenu du repas de bébé oiseau avec maman oiseau que de celui de jeune homme normalement constitué. En effet Mark dans sa grande mansuétude, avait insisté pour donner la béquer au goal. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste, extrêmement bizarre, comme voir un éléphant rose, sobre.  
Malgré les tam-tam s'acharnant à jouer de la valse dans sa tête, Ed se leva, sous le regard mi bienveillant – mi cocker, du capitaine.

- Allons rejoindre les autres. Dit-il.  
- Bien ... Et ce soir tu dors dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas encore te ramasser à la petit cuillère.  
- Si tu insistes. Répondit Ed cachant aussi bien ça joie, qu'un certain écureuil de l'air glaciaire, ses noisettes.

Ils descendirent ensembles dans le réfectoire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, 6h30 du matin ça fait tôt. Danny engloutissait son troisième bol de croustille super excitante façon caféine pure assaisonné de vitamine, le coach, quant à lui, sifflait déjà sa deuxième bouteille de Saké.

- Salut les p'tit gars. Panne de réveille Ed ?  
- Non monsieur...  
- Feignasse va ! Dit-il en envoyant sa bouteille vide vers le visage de Warner, heureusement les réflexes flamboyants de ... Landers, l'empêchèrent de la rattraper avec le nez.  
- Coach ! Danny lui a ...  
- Recommence jamais ça, fiotte ! Et Marc laisse Danny tranquille, il est ... si mignon.

Ce furent ces derniers mots avant que son visage ne sombre dans sa tasse de café froid.

- ... hum.  
- Laissons-le dormir un peu. Dit Marc.  
- Danny grimaça. Il goba son fond de lait, au jus de céréale, soupira bruyamment, puis se leva.  
- Nous sommes ici pour progresser, capitaine, réveillez le coach.  
- Théoriquement, nous sommes en vacances. Hasarda Ed, quasi épuisé.  
- Hérétique !  
- Chute.

Le capitaine avait parlé, ici il serait plus question de souffler ou siffler, le silence se fit, même dans la tête de Danny, ce qui est plutôt facile pour un bocal remplie d'eau tiède.  
Landers réfléchit un instant, mais pas trop.

- Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui devrais le réveiller? Demanda-t-il.  
- Parce que tu es son fils spirituel !  
Regard perplexe, sévère et louchant.  
- Parce que tu résistes mieux aux coups...

En effet réveillé, le coach c'était comme se jeter dans la marre aux crocodiles enroulé dans du jambon. Monsieur Turner, même avec seulement un café dans le nez, était féroce à la sortie du sommeil, alors imaginez avec deux bouteilles d'alcool fort chatouillant ses neurones fatigués.

- Mouais, bon ok restez derrière moi. Pas si prés, Danny !

Un index décidé tapota l'épaule pas très fraîche, du coach faisant des bulles dans son café. Sa réaction fut égal à celle d'un aï gonflé au somnifère, c'est-à-dire ronfler un peu plus fort.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retenta l'expérience. Même non réaction.

A bout de patience, ce qui est vite atteint avec Landers, il envoya un monumental coup de poing dans la poire au café qui tenait lieux de tête au monsieur Turner. Celui-ci fut projeté, pour tomber par terre avec un « plop » mou, dû à la moquette anglaise. Aussitôt la table à manger se brisa en deux sous l'impact du poing vengeur du coach.

- Rhaaaa, qui ose troubler mon sommeil !  
- Z'êtes pas crédible, m'sieur ! Dit Ed fort imprudemment.  
- Quoi ?  
- Monsieur, que faisons-nous ce matin? Demanda Mark pour calmer l'entraîneur.

Les plans sadiques l'avaient toujours calmé, et eux le savaient bien pour en avoir pâti durant des années.

- Ouais, bha d'abord on va aller sur la plage.  
- Oui un bain ne serait pas de refus ...  
- Qui t'a parlé d'un bain ! Ed tu me déçois, c'est pas en faisant mumuse dans l'eau et en faisant des pâtés que tu progresseras. Tu comprends !  
- Oui monsieur.  
- Tais toi et avance !

La plage que s'imaginaient trouver les jeunes sportifs, était de sable blanc et fin et d'eau pure et bleu comme le ciel avec en bonus deux, trois cocotiers, mais celle sur laquelle ils arrivèrent n'avait rien d'une carte postale. On s'en inspirait même pour créer des décors de films d'horreurs. Le sable avait été remplacé par un amalgame des galets, des rochers coupants, de tessons de bouteilles et de mégots. La mer, quant à elle, ressemblait plus à une très grande flaque de mazoute qu'on aurait utilisé comme décharge. Ca et là des mouettes au regard vide et méchant picoraient les déchets et les poissons morts flottant à la surface.

- Beurk ! Fit Mark en clignant follement des paupières pour soulager ces yeux brûlés par l'air vicié.  
- Comment ça beurk? Elle est superbe cette plage.  
- ...  
- Alors but du jour, mon petit Mark connait bien cet exercice, qui est, deux points, tuer les mouettes ...  
- Quoi mais c'est trop cruel ! Povres petits volatiles...

Danny se tut en entendant le bruit d'un os d'un dauphin mort claquant sous le bec de l'une de ces frêles créatures, shooté aux déchets radioactifs.

Avec des ballons et s'il vous plait, à travers les vagues ! Lança Turner avec un large sourire semblable à une cicatrise de césarienne, sur le visage.

Il toussa puis s'en alla en clopinant vers le bar de l'hôtel.

- Je passe vous reprendre ce soir, si il y a un problème, démerdez vous ... sinon Danny saura où me trouver.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, un instant mi figue mi raisin, sans trop savoir s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Ils avaient à leur disposition un stock de ballons, qu'ils avaient dû porter eux même, au péril de leurs épaules.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea le goal avant de bailler bruyamment, manquant d'avaler une mouche vert fluo radioactive.  
- Oui mais il faut souffrir pour être ... hum.

Conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas a finir sa phrase dignement , il se déchaussa rapidement puis entra dans l'eau, dans un bruit de succions. La mer avait la consistance d'une gelé anglaise à la menthe. Ni eau ni solide, elle était le dépotoir de l'île, au grand désespoir des divers marsouins mutants. Avec un plaisir malsain Danny un ballon en main suivit son capitaine dans l'eau si l'on pouvait nommer cette matière ainsi. Ed suivit mais à contre coeur alors que les deux autres bataillaient contre le limon gluant et le ballon fuyard. Il s'écoula une heure pénible, durant laquelle des plaques rouge se formaient sur leur jambes, les éternuements se firent plus intensifs et leur ongles noircis alors qu'ils poussaient à vu d'oeil, et au bout de laquelle Ed disparu dans les flot emporté par le sommeil et le courant mou. Quelques minutes et moult grattement plus tard, Mark se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une présence qui lui était essentielle. Son oxygène, son étoile, son nutéla sur ses crêpes, son sucre dans son café, son gardien de but prés de lui.

- Où est Ed ? Demanda-t-il enfin en sortant de la vase jonchée de corps de mouettes assommés par un certain objet rond bicolore.  
- Bha là-bas ! Lança Danny avec autant d'intérêt pour son ami à la dérive qu'un escargot pour une balançoire.1

Le jeune joueur pointait du doigt un point noir s'éloignant vers de meilleures eaux aux larges. Les épaules dorés du capitaine de la Toho tremblèrent avant de rappelées à l'ordre par la raideur de tout ... de presque tout ses membres, elles ne se figent.

- Danny ...  
- Oui MON capitainnneuh  
- Tes fou !  
- Ho oui !

Il courut vers ce point, s'éloignant des eaux tièdâtres, butant sur des couteaux et crabes de passage. Lorsque le liquide redevenu fluide et froid lui arriva à la taille il plongea sans élégance mais avec précipitation, pour entamé une brasse maladroite, poussé par le désespoir et la peur.

Warner flottait sur le dos, inconscient. Landers l'attrapa comme il avait vu faire à la télé dans la série alerte à malibu, et battit des pieds aussi vite qu'il put pour les ramener tous deux sur la rive et en vie de préférence.  
La bataille contre l'élément fluide fut rude, Mark avait beau être extrêmement destructeur avec ballon, sur du gazon, mais avec un corps inerte et dans l'eau il était perdu et aussi inoffensif qu'une chips – cela dépend de quelle type de chips et dans quelles mains elles sont évidement.

Le sable fin et ondulé se fit sentir sous les pieds meurtries du sauveteur en herbe. Il passa ses bras sous les genoux et les aisselles du goal puis le souleva.

Il eu la surprise de le sentir bien plus lourd que d'habitude. Ed avait inspiré beaucoup d'eau et avait cessé de respirer il fallait faire vite, Mark en avait confiance. Alors il le posa sur la rive sèche et s'agenouilla prés de lui, du doigt releva le menton qui se faisait de plus en plus pâle, de l'autre main il pinça un nez sans souffle.

Il eu un moment d'hésitation. Quelques centièmes de secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, pendant lesquels il pensa à tout et n'importe quoi. Pourrait-il sauver Ed? Si non que deviendrait-il? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer à cette simple idée ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si attaché à lui? Est-ce que la douleur dans sa poitrine était dû à la fatigue, à l'inquiétude ou à la grosse méduse rosâtre qu'il avait croisé ? Est-ce que Danny était devenu fou à cause de lui?

Suite à ce tourment existentielle, il se pencha en inspirant profondément pour redonner souffle au corps inerte et blanchâtre qu'était son gardien de but.

Les lèvres du jeune footballeur avaient à peine effleuré celles du noyé, que soudain une main puissante agrippa l'épaule de Marc et le propulsa vers l'arrière sans autre forme de procès qu'un grognement roque et une forte odeur d'alcool et de moisi.

A suivre ...

1 – Ne cherchez pas a savoir qu'elle est le rapport c'est simple y en a pas. Ami aux esprit tordus bonsoir!


	7. Chaptire sept

Voici le dernier chapitre et je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement pour leurs soutients, leurs corrections et leurs commentaires : Trichou, Machan, Ruines, Mélie, Kowai, Chiemi, Laulau, Rablaix, et j'en oublie excusez moi !

_Okinawa Mon Amour _

_Chapitre 07_

Blottit dans les bras puissants et encore humides du capitaine de la Toho, il sanglotait.

- C'est terrible !

-Oui. Répondit le capitaine laconique, en le serrant plus fort.

-Il ... il est ...

-Oui, il est mort. C'est affreux.

Il sanglota de plus belle, s'accrochant au T-shirt mouillé inlassablement retroussé aux manches. Les mains énormes et étrangement douces pour une brute épaisse comme le capitaine caressa la joue de son protégé qui leva son visage salé, vers celui du capitaine.

-Ho Danny arrête de pleurer! Cela me fait si mal. Tu es tout pour moi tu sais.

-Mais et ... et Ed ?

- C'était mon meilleur pote mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus entre nous deux, plus rien ne peut nous empêcher de vivre notre amour pleinement.

-Ho Capitaine !

Danny se jeta au cou du grand brun qui écrasait une larme alors que, le soleil se couchait dans une brise fraîche chargé de pétale de fleurs roses.

- EURFFFFEUH ! 

Ce bruit visqueux, tira Danny d'une rêverie que l'on pourrait qualifier de malsain voir de délire névrotique trottinant préférentiellement dans les esprits malades des tueurs psychopathes ou de tout animal zoo-cloitrés en manque de pop corn.

Cette quinte mouillé, cette éructation liquide, ce râle aquatique, n'était autre que le rétablissement automatique de la respiration de l'organisme plus communément nommé Ed. Et celui-ci toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, alors que le coach Turner arrosé avant l'impardonnable sacrilège, du point de vu de Landers, se tordait de, ce qu'on pourrait comparer à du dégoût mais en bien plus fort.

- Ah de l'eau ! Ha quel horreur ! Gémissait-il en se frottant frénétiquement le visage. 

Landers se précipita aussitôt pour soutenir Warner qui essayait tant bien que mal de remplacer l'eau qu'il avait dans les bronches par de l'air, et lui tapotant énergiquement le dos.

Pour plus de clarté, je vais tout reprendre depuis le dernière phrase du chapitre précédent.

Les lèvres du jeune footballeur avaient à peine effleuré celles du noyé, que soudain une main puissante agrippa l'épaule de Marc et le propulsa vers l'arrière sans autre forme de procès qu'un grognement roque et une forte odeur d'alcool et de moisi. Il roula sur le sable tiède puis se releva avec une inquiétude profonde et justifiée.

- Laisse faire les pros gamin. Dit le coach en attrapant les poignets glacés de son élève. 

Tel une mouette saoule, il battit des mains entraînant, les bras moues de Ed qui heureusement était inconscient, cela lui évitait de s'évanouir de honte.

Marc n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Danny était allé chercher le coach, ivrogne, irresponsable et dictatoriale, comme secours ! C'était comme faire concourir un paresseux dans une course de lévriers et parier sur la bestiole.

Où avait-il pêché l'idée que Monsieur Turner, donc le seul diplômes qu'il possédait, lui avait été offert par ses collègues de fond de bouteille et sur lequel on pouvait lire, "diplôme du plus bourré des hommes", avait la quelconque capacité au sauvetage d'un noyé, ou une quelconque capacité à quoique ce soit d'ailleurs.

Le capitaine de la Toho se calma, Danny n'avait peut-être pas pensé à mal en allant chercher la seul personne qui n'aurait pas put les aider. Cependant ses nerfs se vrillèrent de nouveau lorsqu'il vit la grosse patte sale de l'entraîneur se poser sur le nez de Warner. C'était insoutenable. Il se leva et se rapprocha de l'abomination, s'apprêtant à reprendre son bien.

Monsieur Turner prit une grande bouffée d'air, la panique s'insinua dans les veines de Landers. Il allait le faire !

Soudain avant qu'un mythe ne se brise, avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne, l'eau de mer mal à son aise dans les poumons pourtant spacieux de Ed Warners, sortit violemment pour atterrir sur la face étonné de son vis à vis. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et cria son indignation et sa douleur. La cause de son penchant pour l'alcool n'était autre, disait-il, que son allergie à l'eau. Danny sursauta, sortant d'un rêve qu'aucun de ceux là n'auraient peu concevoir. Mark se précipita vers Ed qui toussait sans discontinuer, grimaçant entre chaque quinte.

- Ah de l'eau ! Ha quel horreur ! Gémissait le coach en se frottant frénétiquement le visage. 

Les claques énergiques administrées au dos du goal keeper, eurent pour effet en plus de remettrent en place une vertèbre qui depuis longtemps s'obstinait à craquer à chaque mouvement, d'extraire les dernières gouttes d'eau rebelles agrippés aux alvéoles du noyé.

- Keuf kof Je crois que j'ai bu la tasse. Murmura Ed d'un voix roque, abîmée par l'eau de mer.

- Oui, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- AAARGUE ! Mes yeux, mes yeux !

Danny vola la flasque d'alcool du coach et la lui vida sur le visage ce qui est l'effet immédiat de le calmer, puis après qu'il ait réalisé que c'était sa bibine préféré qui venait d'être réduite a néant, de le mettre dans une rage folle, le poussant à poursuivre de ses jurons le pauvre Mellow qui lui avait tout de même sauver la face, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Tu ne sais pas nager? Il fallait nous le dire ! Continua Landers avec l'intonation la plus douce qu'il pouvait produire sans se froisser les cordes vocales.

- Non, Je sais nager, mais je crois bien que je me suis enmmfmfmf... Bredouilla-t-il honteux et plus que confus.

- Pardon ? Tu t'es enraciné ? Emmailloté?

- Endormi !

- Quoi ? Ed tu te rends compte! Tu aurais du rester à l'hôtel si tu ne te sentais pas bien, j'aurais compris après tout ce que t'avait fait subire Danny. Lança Landers avec un ton bien moins doux.

- Ouais bien sûr. Mais je suis venu ici c'est pas pour rester cloîtrés tout seul dans un hôtel. C'est pour passer du temps avec toi ! Répondit le goal les yeux dans le vague.

Un léger silence d'incompréhension passa et se mua en gène, ponctuée de tentative des deux jeunes hommes de faire vibrer leurs cordes vocales.

- Rentrons à l'hôtel ! Réussit enfin à dire Mark en se levant . 

Ed hocha simplement la tête avec autant de conviction qu'une confiture de prune, en effet certaines surtout celles de ma grand mamie, pouvaient vous regarder avec une étrange animosité.

Le capitaine attrapa son goal par les épaules et le souleva tel un sac de noix, soulevait par un épais docker velu. On se serrait presque attendu à le voir lancer son colis sur l'épaule, mais c'était sous-estimer la potentielle douceur de Landers. Ed était encore trop faible pour marcher tout seul, le manque d'oxygène avait engourdi ses membres et sa cervelle.

Ils arrivèrent sans trop d'encombres à l'hôtel. Ils prirent les clés de la chambre de Marc et montèrent pour que le goal puisse s'allonger sur autre chose que du sable et qu'il dorme un peu. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait le mettre au propre. En effet, tous deux étaient dans un état d'humidité et de salinité élevé.

- Bon ...Hésita Marc... Faut aller à la douche, à rester comme ça tu risques de choper la mort. Aller lève les bras ! 

Il attrapa avec une fausse assurance le bas du désormais célèbre polo jaune du goal qui ressemblait plus à une serviette croisée avec un chien mouillé qu'à un vêtement, essayant de cacher la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues. Les mains gantées d'Ed se posèrent calmement sur celles nouvellement tremblantes de Marc.

- Attends ... Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. Dit-il en contenant sa colère à la manière d'une choucroute ... Et j'en ai assez de la tonalité absurde ambiante.

- Cette fic à était annoncée comme parodique c'est normale voyons. Répondit Landers avec surprise.

- Oui, peut-être mais je veux parler sérieusement ! Je veux tout mettre au claire... tout est devenu flou.

Le capitaine réfléchit un instant, sans trop savoir à quoi il devait penser, alors que son goal keeper le regardait avec rage.

- D'accord, mais que veux-tu dire de plus. Demanda-t-il enfin. 

Le flamme de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux vacilla quelques instants avant de redoubler d'intensité.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors tu es aveugle et je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas chancelant, avant de s'appuyer au mur. Marc se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir. Son coeur battant à pleine vitesse de peur et d'incompréhension. Il avait pourtant toujours fait pour lui plaire et voilà qu'il se mettait en colère. Peut être faisait-il trop attention à lui, peut-être que sa présence constante l'insupportait, peut-être que tous les gestes d'affections qu'il avait fait n'avaient servi qu'à dégoûter Ed de plus en plus. Marc était quelque peu perdu. Il avait toujours cru en sa force et son assurance et voilà que quelques mots de son goal keeper le transformaient en chaton apeuré lui le tigre prédateur et implacable.

Ed Warner toussa violemment, attisant la crainte de son capitaine.

- Rallonge-toi, s'il te plait!Supplia-t-il, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour.

Le goal fit volt face et attrapa les joues de son vis à vis comme si sa tête avait été un ballon de foot. Leurs deux visages étaient désormais très proches, et chacun pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autres. Marc lisait le défis, Ed lisait la peur et le doute.

Après quelques seconde qui leur parurent une éternité insupportable, il relâcha sa prise puis s'en alla en titubant, laissant un tigre interloqué et encore plus perdu que précédemment.

Le gardien, quant à lui, grommelait et grinçait des dents en titubant le plus rapidement possible vers les douches au milieu de l'étage.

Quelles vacances de rêves il avait passé ! Pensa-t-il. Il avait faillit mourir au moins deux fois, il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis hier matin, si dormir dans un avion entre deux histoires sans queue ni tête de Danny, pouvait être considéré comme un sommeil correct. Il aurait sûrement des séquelle de sa noyade avorté vu l'eau dans laquelle il avait plongé, il avait un coup de soleil sur tout le bas du visage, car ne dévissant jamais sa casquette, le soleil n'avait agressé que la partie de sa figure non protégé par l'artefact sacré.

Et pour couronner le tout , il avait compris, pendant qu'il errait dans le grand tunnel blanc de la mort proche, pourquoi son coeur et ses pensées s'emballaient lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de Marc. Il l'aimait et celui-ci était visiblement trop obnubilé par le football et Danny pour voir ou comprendre quoique ce soit même en lui mettant la solution sous le nez.

Sa rage était presque papable. A tel point que les autres usagés de l'hôtel s'écartaient instinctivement de cette être en apparence diminué mais à l'essence mortel. Il arriva au niveau des douches, il n'y avait pas grand monde, ceux qui attendaient pour une place décidèrent finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas si sals que ça et ceux sous les douches eurent l'idée salvatrice de couper l'eau et de sortir à vitesse respectable de la pièce, une serviette autour du corps, leurs vêtements sous le bras.

Le brouillard noir tournant autour de Warner peut alors s'étendre librement à toute la salle d'eau. Sa colère et sa frustration emplirent chaque recoins, et fissures de la salle. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements attrapa l'une des serviettes oubliée par l'un des déserteurs puis entra dans la douche format placard à balai mais un peu plus humide.

Ce fut à cet instant que Marc, ayant récupérer une grande partie des ses facultés mentales, entra dans la salle au relent d'amertume. Il ne vit personne, mais entendit l'eau couler dans l'une des douches.

Mark eu pour premier réflexe de lancer son pied destructeur vers la porte innocente le séparant de son goal keeper, mais il se douta à juste titre, que ce geste n'attirerait pas la sympathie déjà bien entamée de son ami. Il décida alors dans un élan de civisme, de frapper à la porte. Mais celle-ci lui répondit avant même qu'il ne touche le bois, alors que l'eau avait cessé sa mélodie et qu'un parfum de shampoing au cèdre et à la camomille s'était mise en tête de faire éternuer le jeune homme.

- Mark ! S'écria la voix déformée de fatigue d'Ed. Je peux prendre ma douche seul ? 

Ce n'était pas une question. Enfin si c'est une question puisqu'il y a un point d'interrogation, mais le ton qu'il avait mis dans cette phrase, incitait plus celui qui l'écoutait à partir en courant, qu'à répondre naïvement « mais oui, bien sûr ! ». Cependant les effets de style de cette voix là n'avaient aucun effet sur le tigre. Les ordres et injonctions de type menaçantes voir « attention sinon », glissaient sur lui, comme le savon que l'on vient de laisser tomber sur la faïence de baignoire à moitié pleine. Il avait tellement subit ce genre de mots qu'il était devenu imperméable à toute forme d'autorité, c'était lui l'autorité désormais.

-Mais oui, bien sur ! Répondit-il. 

Le nuage de colère doubla soudain de volume. Comme si de rien n'était, et surtout car il désirait ignorer l'humeur massacrante de son goal keeper. Les gouttes d'eau recommencèrent à jouer un étrange mélopée sur le carrelage froid de la douche et Marc s'imaginait sans complexe la mousse au cèdre et à la camomille mêlée d'eau glissant lentement sur la peau blanche du karatéka, qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte.

Il avait toujours eu ce genre de pensés, mais les avait gardées au tréfonds de son âme, et ne s'en était jamais trop préoccupé de peur de découvrir quelque chose sur lui-même qui l'aurait trop troublé, et déconcentré. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le fil de la réalité à chaque fois que Warner rentrait dans son champs de vision, d'autant plus qu'il jouaient dans la même équipe.

Un soupire brisa le silence qu'y s'était installé à l'insu des divagations du capitaine de la Toho. Les yeux de celui-ci, fixés sur une fenêtre sans la voir, se posèrent sur la forme qui se tenait devant lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de défis.

- Ha ! Tu as finis. Lança Mark.

- Bha oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

- Je t'attendais, quelle question ! S'insurgea le tigre. Tu vas mieux ?

Ed s'apprêtant à répondre par l'une des ces piques acerbes et remplie de tout la colère et de toute la frustration qu'il ressentait, qu'il avait finement préparées sous la douche, mais l'inquiétude dans la voix de son capitaine le déstabilisa quelque peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle sollicitude de la par du prédateur des terrains, du fauve du gazon, du tigrounet à grandes quenottes des stades.

- Tu n'as ... hein ? Euh ... Oui, ça va... je vais bien. Bafouilla-t-il un peu surpris. 

Sa colère s'envola soudain, pour ne laisser que l'embarras et la honte. Il se retrouvait soudain dans une situation qu'ils avaient mainte et mainte fois vécus. Ed s'était souvent blessé, arrêter un ballon chauffé à blanc par la vitesse pouvait comporté certains risques, et à chaque fois Marc était à ses côtés et lui posait la même question inquiète, et lorsque le gardien répondait par la positive, un sourire de soulagement étirait les lèvres du capitaine de la Toho.

Ce même sourire apparaissait lentement, pour répondre aux bredouillages de Warner. Il n'en fut que plus perdu.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il avant de s'appuyer au mur en resserrant le noeud de la serviette.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Mark les yeux ronds comme des louches.

- Tu sais ... Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, le voyage, la fatigue...Oublions ça.

Après un instant de réflexion intense de la par de Landers, il se leva, attrapa les épaules nues de son vis à vis pour les amener contre lui et les serrer avec douceur.

Le goal n'était plus perdu, maintenant il savait où il était, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses esprit. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Mark, toute en refermant ses bras sur son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ed qui soupirait à n'en plus finir déjà mélancolique du retour à la normale.

Soudain une main caressante, appuya sur son menton le forçant à relever la tête alors que le corps chaleureux de Mark s'éloignait un peu de l'étreinte.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sans fougue ni passion, mais juste une intense sincérité et une infinie douceur.

Ce fut bref, trop bref.

Ed ouvrit les yeux sur le sourire victorieux et un brin moqueur, qu'il avait mille fois vu après les matchs, de son capitaine.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-il. Le voyage, la fatigue tout ça. 

Ed lui rendit son sourire moqueur trop fatigué et tourneboulé pour rire aux éclats. Ils s'étreignirent encore un instant. Les mains aventureuses de Marc galopant sur le dos de son goal keeper. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le nœud de la serviette et tira d'un coup sec, laissant Ed avant pour seul habit les quelques gouttes d'eaux qu'il n'avait pas séché.

- Rhooo ! Joli! S'écria le tigre avant de s'enfuir avec sa proie lourde d'humidité.

- QUOI ! Rends-moi ça espèce de pervers psychopathes ! Hurla Ed en le poursuivant.

Dix paires d'yeux choqué et jaloux ainsi que sept paires avides et contemplatrices, correspondant respectivement aux hommes présent à l'étage et aux femmes, se fixèrent sur l'anatomie avantageuse et nue du jeune footballeur.

- Abruti ! Si je t'attrape tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Continua-t-il de vociférer en cachant le peu qu'il pouvait avec sa casquette. 

Le lendemain, le couple néo-formé, s'envolait après moult souffrances pour leur chez eux douillets. Il avait réussi à voler les billets de retour au coach, qui avait jeter son dévolu sur Danny, et les échanger pour un départ immédiat. Bien installé dans leurs sièges, en première classe, sirotant du champagne, grignotant des fraises. Il ne faut jamais laisser le numéro de sa carte bancaire dans son porte carte, deux jeunes gens pourraient aisément l'utilisé pour leurs compte.

« Enfin! » Pensa Ed « Enfin je quitte cette enfer, je retourne à la maison tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes »

Ils atterrirent en fin de journée, puis prirent le bus afin de rejoindre leurs habitations respectives. Après nombres de bisous tendres, de mots doux et de « je t'aime » chuchotés à l'oreille, ils se séparèrent.

Le sourire dans le coeur et le sac sur l'épaule, Ed rentrait chez lui. Dans son petit coin de tranquillité, son père sirotant son thé vert en lisant le journal, sa chambre mal rangée mais si chaleureuse et calme, son dojo calme et attentif. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en poussant la porte d'entrée de son petit pavillon.

-Papa ! Je suis de retour. Sa voie chantait le bonheur et l'apaisement. 

Mais le silence lui répondit. Il devait être parti faire un tour, chose rare mais possible. Sans s'en soucier, il monta dans son repère, dans son antre, sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit avec joie et de multiple idée de chose à faire.

Il entra, mais là dans SON lit, deux choses ronflaient allégrement, après de fou ébats lubrique.

- PAPA, JE TE HAIS ! Hurla Ed à bout de nerfs. 

- Tu vois, danny le secret avec le whisky, c'est qu'il faut le boire lentement mais pas trop. A toi.

-Beu ... bien monsieur. SLURP AAARGUE.

- Ah bha oui c'est pas un alcool de femmelette ça ! Aller recommence, ta formation n'est pas finie.

-Bien m'sieur. SLURP AAAARGUE

_Fin _

J'ai honte, aller y frapper moi je le mérite -- ...


End file.
